


Art for To love takes one but to make love takes two

by Marriott23



Series: To love takes one but to make love takes two [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courting bead, Dwarf Courting, Hobbit Courting, Throwing Knives, pipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork to accompany the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo's courting bead for Thorin

 

 

 

 


	2. Pipe carved by Thorin

 

 

Courting pipe carved by Thorin for Bilbo in chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about carving so the colouring might not be possible. It made the pipe seem more finished though so I included it here.
> 
> For a clearer image look here: http://onlyrealllyrandomfanfiction.tumblr.com/


	3. Throwing Knives

Bilbo's throwing knife. Much more extravagant than Nori's. Made by Thorin

for his hobbit. Designed to pierce even chain mail and to hook beneath the

skin to cause more damage when pulled out. Made for maximum damage.

 

Nori's Throwing Knife. Made by Nori when he managed to borrow a forge between

heists. Simple Knife designed to be quick to make so Nori can both make them fast

and to reduce the risk of a dwarf trying to steal them.

 

 

 


End file.
